


Don't Hide, Cassandra

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing at the start of Asteria's third year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hide, Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to use the spelling "Asteria" because I just think it sounds/looks better lol

Change was coming, Asteria knew as she boarded the train. Not a good sort of change.

She saw it in the etched lines of her father's face, the tenser-than-usual embrace her mother gave her. Of course, there was their advice from every year, delivered lightly in a way that only fooled her sister. "Have a good year, and stay safe."

Daphne didn't notice, unsurprisingly. The only thing bothering _her_ was that she hadn't been made prefect and her best friend (more like best enemy) Pansy was picked. Daphne didn't even want to be prefect, she was just jealous because Draco Malfoy was male prefect. Sometimes Asteria wished she could be as blind as Daphne. Her world would be so much simpler.

When she got to her carriage Asteria was able to distract herself, chatting with her dormmates about their vacations and aimless things. But about five minutes later, the reminder of her unease made his appearance.

"Look who it is," said Katarina, as the most famous boy in the Wizarding World peered into their compartment and left almost as quickly as he paused to look.

The discussion started immediately.

"You reckon _The Prophet_ 's right?"

"It's Potter. I wouldn't put it past him to lie."

"My uncle says You-Know-Who can't be back, or he'd have done something by now."

"But Dumbledore said last year-"

"Oh, Dumbledore's a Mudblood-lover, can you really believe him?"

Asteria opted to stay out of the debate, turning instead to gaze outside the window at the passing scenery. Sunny, nice day; so ordinary. She thought of the summer, which had also been ordinary. Except for the hot crackle of humid air, the cicadas outside her windows oddly quiet... the murmurs from her parents' bedroom some nights after dinner. She shivered.

"Asteria," said Ivy, who was sitting beside her. "Are you alright?"

Asteria pulled her jumper tighter, and put on a smile. "I'm fine."

 


End file.
